Confession of the Heart
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: *One-shot* The tittle tells it all. Will Sakura be able to tell her deepest feelings to the person she loved? R&R pls~


Sakura-chan87: Well, this is my second fanfiction. It isn't well done though because I wrote it in haste. Hoeeeeeeeeee~ Nevermind, please take a look at it and. can I have some comments please???  
  
Disclaimer: Characters of Cardcaptor Sakura belong rightfully to CLAMP. I merely borrowed them for my fanfiction and this mean that this fanfiction belongs to me.. Blah..blah.blah. hee.  
  
Now for the best part.  
  
Sakura-chan87 presents. Confession of the Heart!  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Confession of the Heart  
  
By Sakura-chan87 One-shot fanfic  
  
Li Syaoran was yawning in class when Sakura stepped in. The time seemed to stop momentarily as their gazes held on to each other. Sakura was the one who broke away, blushing furiously and carefully avoiding the curious stares of other students who witnessed their encounter.  
  
"Good morning, Li-kun," Sakura greeted shyly as she passed by Syaoran to her seat.  
  
Syaoran frowned at the little bag Sakura was clutching onto her bosom while giving Sakura his greeting. "Morning. You are earlier than usual today. Seems like it is going to rain pretty soon."  
  
He grinned at the clueless expression on Sakura's face. His actions however, spoilt the whole effect for Sakura finally grasped what he was actually implying. She abruptly turned her head to the other direction and ignored Syaoran totally as she settled into her seat.  
  
Tomoyo chose a wrong timing to enter the class for she was a few seconds late to witness the 'good show'. By looking at Syaoran's cheerful face and Sakura's angry face, Tomoyo could deduce that Syaoran had teased Sakura again.  
  
She stopped thinking when she saw the small bag on Sakura's table and her face lit up with a smile.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo was at home watching her collection of tapes when a knock sounded on the door to her room. She politely gave her permission for the person to enter and it revealed to be Sakura. Tomoyo leaped into the air with joy and beamed at Sakura. A worried frown marred Tomoyo's delicate features when she noticed the troubled look on Sakura's face.  
  
"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked curiously and ushered Sakura into her room.  
  
Only when they were seated down did Sakura answer Tomoyo's question. "I can't make a decision. You really have to help me this time."  
  
"Tell me more about it so that I know how to help you."  
  
Sakura wrung her hands in despair and started to explain while a blush crept up to her face. "The day after tomorrow is Valentines' Day. and I don't know what to give him."  
  
"Which him?" Tomoyo teased, even though Sakura did not mind at all.  
  
Sakura gasped and stuttered, "You. you know who meant don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded her head meekly and told Sakura earnestly, "I realized that there is something he needs very much right now and that this thing is something very precious and something money can't buy."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked eagerly, like a kid who was about to receive a present. "What is it?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's expression. "I don't mean to insult you but you are just so adorable!"  
  
Sakura pouted and nudged Tomoyo to get her fullest attention. "Tell me please."  
  
"I'll go straight to the point then," Tomoyo said, gracefully brushing off the wrinkles on her pale blue dress. "He needs love very much. You can see it in his eyes clearly. He needs a person who truly cares about him, which happens to be you. You have to pick up your courage and tell him. I am sure he will not reject you."  
  
"I can't! There are so many girls out there competing with me," Sakura exclaimed, overwhelmed by what Tomoyo had just told her. "I just don't have the courage and confidence to do that!"  
  
"Don't worry about that, Sakura-chan. Just tell him how you feel towards him and I am sure he would understand," Tomoyo assured.  
  
Tears glistened in Sakura's eyes as Tomoyo's words sank into her mind, reassuring her. "Tomoyo-chan, you are the best."  
  
Tomoyo patted Sakura's back gently and replied, "Because I have a perfect friend on the whole wide world!"  
  
Hey broke out into fits of laughter later on.  
  
~End of flahback~  
  
Sakura could not concentrate during the lessons. She was nervous, way too nervous. She could not stop staring at Syaoran. She was busy rehearsing what she was going to say to him later that she did not notice her History teacher approaching.  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" The teacher roared.  
  
Sakura was brought back to attention as she hurriedly stood up, oblivious to what was going on. "Yes, sensei?"  
  
"Tell me which countries are in the United Kingdom," The teacher demanded, half-expecting that Sakura did not pay attention in class.  
  
Sakura was tongue-tied and closed her eyes against the frustrating feeling of panic and also, trying to recollect her memories. Just when Sakura was about to give up and accept whatever punishment, which were in stall for her, a faint whisper came from her right side.  
  
"You have not taught us that yet but the answer is." Sakura repeated but the teacher stopped her in mid-sentence.  
  
"That's enough. At least I know that you are paying enough attention in class. Please take your seat."  
  
She did as the teacher had requested and turned to Syaoran to thank him for his aid. "It is my responsibility," he had said. "Don't take it to heart."  
  
The bell rang and it was time for dismissal. Students went scurrying out of the class but the majority of the girls stayed behind for Syaoran. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy but remained silent and went out. Syaoran stared at her retreating form, sensing that she had something to tell him. He excused himself from the group of girls, despite their whining and went hurrying after Sakura.  
  
He found her sniffing at the corridor, the small bag clutched protectively in her arms. "Erm. are you alright?"  
  
Sakura gasped when she noticed his presence and he saw her rub her eyes before turning to face him, with a smile on her face. "I am fine."  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Sakura made an attempt to change the subject and found herself succeeding. "Good luck for your soccer match later on."  
  
Syaoran smiled and she felt herself melting. "Thank you. Do you have anything else to tell me?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head frantically and opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she saw a group of Syaoran's admirers approaching. "It's nothing. See you around then," She said and ran in the opposite direction, away from the girls, leaving Syaoran staring after her.  
  
She heaved a sigh of relief when Syaoran was out of sight. She moaned when she saw another group of Syaoran's admirer. She tried to skirt past them but one of the stronger girls grabbed her arm and flung her against the wall.  
  
She winced in pain and turned to glare at the offender, a tactic that she had learnt from Syaoran to intimidate people. "So you are the Kinomoto- san who always pestered our dear Syaoran-kun," one of them said with a hint of irritation.  
  
"You ought to be punished, do you know that, Kinomoto-san? Our dear Syaoran-kun will not be there to help you this time," another said.  
  
Sakura straightened up and protested, "I have done no wrong, why should I be punished? This is absolutely outrageous!"  
  
"Do you know what that is?" One of them said and pointed to the stairs. She did not wait for her to reply before she answered for her own question. "It is a good place to eliminate you."  
  
Sakura refused to bulge and the whole bunch of girls tugged and shoved Sakura down the flight of stairs. She went tumbling down the stairs at top speed while evil laughter erupted from the group of girls. Sakura did not believe that these girls would resort to these actions, just to get her out of the way...so that they can be with Syaoran without any interference.  
  
Lying in a heap at the foot of the stairs, unable to move, Sakura saw a figure standing before her. She could not make out who the person was as her vision was getting blur. Her last thought before she lost her consciousness was terrifying.  
  
Could that be another of Syaoran's admirer who wanted her out of the way, forever?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The soccer match was about to start and the whole stadium was filled with spectators. Most of them were girls, who were cheering for Syaoran. He paid no heed to them but they cheered even louder than usual and this din was causing Syaoran a headache.  
  
All the players were preparing themselves for the match and were already in their positions. Syaoran saw Tomoyo hovering at the gate with frantic eyes. Her face was as white as sheet. He sensed troubled. Checking his time to see if could take a chance to slip away, he went to Tomoyo and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Li-kun! Did you see Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked hurriedly. "I've already searched high and low for her and she promised to meet her here at the gate an hour ago."  
  
Syaoran gripped his fists tightly to remain calm. Just then, Yamazaki came running towards them and waving a slip of paper in his hands. "Here you go. A man dressed in all blue and black told me to pass this to you. Seems important to me."  
  
Syaoran managed to open the slip of paper without tearing it and read its contents. He let out a roar of fury and tossed the paper aside.  
  
Tomoyo bent to pick up the paper and let out a loud gasp. Sakura was kidnapped and Syaoran was supposed to get to the location as stated on the paper or he would not see Sakura ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran appeared in front of the deserted house which used to belong to Hiiragizawa Eriol, his face void of emotions. He lifted a fist, thinking to bang on the door but it opened automatically the moment his hands moved up. He shook his head in exasperation and entered, not knowing that Tomoyo had followed him secretly behind.  
  
The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the doorway. His patience was wearing thin and there was not a single soul in there.  
  
"Show yourself! I know who you are and there is perfectly no need to be shy!" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
  
"You're finally here, my cute little descendant," a voice spoke behind him. "I knew you would come immediately."  
  
Syaoran whirled around to confront the man he knew and somehow dreaded. "Hand Sakura over this instant!"  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol shook his head and shrugged, "She needed medical attention now, not that I do not want to release her."  
  
"She's injured?" Syaoran roared.  
  
"She." his voice faded down when he noticed that Syaoan was not with him now and he had the urge to smile, which he did. He then requested Tomoyo to quit hiding behind the door.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan? You had me worried for her."  
  
"I apologize for not telling you before hand but I have my own reasons," Eriol replied coolly.  
  
"Care to share with me what's going on in your mind?" Tomoyo asked when she saw the amused look on Eriol's face.  
  
"A good show is about to start. Get your video camera ready."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran went to check on all the guestrooms for Sakura. Most of the doors were unlock and empty, except for one. He heard muffled voices coming from inside and he tested the knob. It refused to turn. Take a few steps back, he lung for the door, trying to knock it open. He tried several times before the door was thrown off its hinges and he stepped in with a throbbing shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise at the scene that greeted him.  
  
Sakura was trying to get out of the bed while the four Clow guardians were joining forces to push her back onto the bed.  
  
It was so hilarious that Syaoran let out a roar of laughter which gained everyone's attention in the room. The guardians turned to glare at him while Sakura took the opportunity to jump out of the bed, out of their grasp.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, limping towards him to take a closer look at Syaoran's injuries. "Don't you have a soccer match to attend to?"  
  
"I was told that you were kidnapped by a man dressed in all blue and black. I had to make sure you are alright."  
  
"Thank you. There's only one person who always dressed in all blue and black."  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol!" The both of them said together and broke into fits of laughter.  
  
"Eriol-kun still keeps his habits though," Sakura commented and stopped cold when she saw the scowl on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Why are you still calling him in such an intimate way? I just can't stand it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Syaoran repeated, shaking his head. "I thought that this should be clear enough for anyone to see. but just in case you still don't understand, I shall tell you once more."  
  
"I love you," Syaoran confessed, his eyes staring straight into Sakura's.  
  
In his ember eyes, Sakura saw all the love, care and concern in the whole universe and they were slowly fading with her hesitation.  
  
Sakura reached for her small bag and handed it to Syaoran shyly, her eyes refusing to meet his. It was clear to all that she was blushing.  
  
"Happy Valentines'. I love you too," Sakura said quickly.  
  
Syaoran pretended not being able to hear her words clearly and she had to repeat her words louder.  
  
She whispered into his ears instead and he had to admit that he liked that too.  
  
Both were unaware that two figures were standing by the door. One was smirking, saying, "See? I told you they can sort this out."  
  
The other was a lady, with a video camera aimed at the couple in the room, smile and replied, "Eriol-kun, you are at an advantage. I can't predict what will happen."  
  
Eriol suddenly turned serious, "That I can do. They are going to live happily ever after."  
  
And so Syaoran and Sakura did, living happily ever after.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura-chan87: This story of mine ended like a fairy tale isn't it. I didn't expect it to be this way. How was the story anyway? Please review. Hope to hear from you soon. ( 


End file.
